


Listen To Dad

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Birthday Prompt Bash [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Pure Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Virgil broke a chair and he will go out of his way to make sure no one finds out.





	Listen To Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Virgil falls off of something (like a chair) and avoids the others out of embarrassment. They now have to find and coax him out

“Virge, don’t sit like that, kiddo.”

Virgil looked up from where he had his body pressed against the back of a chair and tipping it over on its back legs. He frowned at Patton. “Why?”

“Because you’ll fall.”

“No, I won’t.”

Patton raised an eyebrow. “I don’t want you to fall and get hurt.”

“I won’t,” Virgil promised. 

Patton raised his hands up in surrender and walked out of the kitchen. Virgil leaned farther back with a relaxed sigh. He pulled out his phone and began rocking slowly back and forth, back and forth, back and-

With a cry of surprise, Virgil came tumbling backward onto the floor. The chair gave an unholy  _snap_  and the back legs broke off and rolled over onto the floor. Virgil sat up from the broken mess of a chair and frantically looked around. 

“What was that?” Roman yelled. 

Panicked, Virgil scooped the chair, the broken legs, and his phone, then made a nosedive for the closet, which he shut quietly just as Roman stomped into the kitchen. He heard a sigh of frustration, the fridge opening, then shutting, then the footsteps left the kitchen. Virgil breathed a sigh of relief and waited a few seconds to open the closet door. 

The kitchen was empty. Virgil puffed out another breath of relief and sank down into his room. Once in his room, he laid the broken chair in a corner. Patton would never know. He sank back down to return to the kitchen. He exited and laid onto the couch, playing on his phone.

Dinner rolled around soon enough and Patton was laying out plates when Logan frowned, arms crossed. “We’re missing a chair,” he said. 

Patton looked up, eyebrows knitted in confusion. “We’re missing a… chair?”

Logan nodded. “There’s only three. We have four chairs.”

“No we don’t,” Virgil said. 

Logan glared. “Do not try that; we had four chairs.”

“No, we had three.” Virgil looked to Roman and hoped the idiot would agree just at the chance to mess with Logan.

“Yeah, we only had three,” Roman agreed with a smirk. Logan looked as if he were going to throw the salt shakers. 

“There are four sides- one,” he pointed to himself, “two,” he pointed to Roman, “three,” Patton, “four.” He finished by pointing to Virgil. “We have sat at this table time and time again, each of us having a place to sit. There were four chairs.  _We are missing a chair_.”

“Now, calm down, buddy,” Patton said. “I think I know what happened to the missing chair.”

“It didn’t ever exist?” Virgil tried. 

Patton grinned and looked to Virgil. “Nope. Try again, kiddo.”

Patton _knew_. Virgil could see it in his eyes. “Uh- it might have… broke?”

“Mhm,” Patton said with a nod. “And why did it break?”

“I… might have… fell.”

Patton looked triumphant. “There ya go. Mystery solved. Roman, get an extra chair for Virgil,” he said cheerfully. 

The next morning when Virgil went to get breakfast, there was a new wooden chair in place of the metal folding one he had used the night before. There was a fancy little paper that read  _Virgil_  in Patton’s familiar handwriting. Virgil sat down and went to lean back. Then frowned; the chair wasn’t moving. He went to scoot backward, but it once again remained still. Virgil looked down; the legs of the chair were drilled down into the floor, another little paper with a big smiley face drawn on it lying beside them.

Virgil groaned. “Oh, you have  _got_  to be kidding me.”


End file.
